Evergreen West
Why should all the Royals get the good futures, that kind of thing gets me flying off the handle..On my broom of course!-Evergreen West Evergreen is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. She's very afraid of water and always makes sure she carries her own water bottle which she is sure can't melt witches. She's a rebel cause instead her being melted by Daniella Gale (her sworn enemy) and just waste her whole life just to get shoes, she wants her own happily ever after. Evergreen also secretly can't say her mom's famous line "and your little dog too!" because she loves animals. She completely agrees with Raven with destiny stuff but doesn't understand why she doesn't bother to learn to control her magic. It makes her life easier but she is from Oz where magical broomsticks ARE very common. Evergreen is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the West. She's very afraid of water and always makes sure she carries her own water bottle which she is sure can't melt witches. She's a rebel cause instead her being melted by Daniella Gale (her sworn enemy) and just waste her whole life just to get shoes, she wants her own happily ever after. Evergreen also secretly can't say her mom's famous line "and your little dog too!" because she loves animals. She completely agrees with Raven with destiny stuff but doesn't understand why she doesn't bother to learn to control her magic. It makes her life easier but she is from Oz where magical broomsticks ARE very common. Character Personality Evergreen loves being funny. Sure, her world isn't as whimsical and happy as Wonderland, everyone's style and bubbly nature now because her mom is gone now (really tragic event for her and some really loyal Winkies and monkeys) leads her to be funny from making jokes to making the funniest faces. Evergreen is also tries to be very optimistic ever since her mom died and the Tin Woodman (the new king of the castle) found her as a 5 year old and the Emerald citizens hesitantly accepted her, the Gate Guardians becoming her new guardians. She had to cover her pain of hearing her mother (who was actually a good mother) being evil, wicked, y'know the normal stuff with optimism, making it easy to be optimistic. Evergreen also is very imaginative. Her favorite books are usually adventures in other worlds and movies are usually comedy. She can also be caught acting sometimes, reciting parts from her Legacy Day speech to reciting books or her own play. When bored,she's usually doodling or writing a story letting her Oz like imagination take control. She would volunteer to do plays and submitting her stories if she wasn't so shy about stuff like that and her short temper dramatizing criticism. At least she's okay with singing covers in front of everybody. Like everyone else, she's has flaws. She's clumsy,short tempered, and stubborn. A story says that once 2 students tried to dump a bucket of water on her head during Spring Unsprung due to her hat being absent. They were never heard again but there are 2 rats in Wonderland who can walk on their hind legs. Appearance Evergreen is a tall, skinny girl with really dark brown hair with vivid light green highlights. The only weird thing about her that makes her an obvious fairytale descendant is her light emerald skin that are accented by her aqua blue eyes. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes (Based on the story) The story starts with a girl named Dorothy Gale who lives with her dog,aunt,and uncle. She and her dog get trapped in a cyclone and go to the Munchikin Country in the Land of Oz. The house landed on The Wicked West of the East and she now dead. The Good Witch of the North comes and is just like "Here's her silver shoes and my kiss of magical protection, go to the Wizard so you can go home." On her way down the Yellow Brick Road, Dorothy frees a scarecrow from his post, oils a tin man, and meets a Cowardly Lion. They all join her because they all think that the Wizard will give the Scarecrow a brain, the Tinman a heart, and the Lion courage. After lots of walking (seriously how did Dorothy not get uncomfortable) they got to the Emerald City. The Guardians of the Gates gave them spectacles and they saw weird versions of the Wizard. The Wizard agrees just if they defeat the Wicked Witch of the West (Evergreen's Mom). The Witch however saw them with her magic eye. She sends a pack of wolves that the Tinman kills. Then crows that the Scarecrow kills. Then she sends bees but the Tin Man kills them and the Scarecrows hide everyone else. Then her Winkie Soldiers are repelled by the Lion. Okay, it seems like she lost. The Witch then uses her power of the Golden Cap to command the monkeys to attack the Scarecrow and Tinman and kidnaps Lion, Toto, and Dorothy. The Witch of the West then commands Dorothy to be her slave while scheming to take her shoes. The Witch was almost to get one but then Dorothy melted her with water. The Winkies then help them and make Tinman their king. Tinman likes this but first he must help Dorothy. They take the Golden Cap, find out the Wizard is a humbug, and then received useless items as Dorothy was gonna get a balloon ride home. Scarecrow got to replace the wizard. Toto rather chase a cat as they missed their ride. The quintet then went to Glinda's (The Good Witch of the South) with Lion becoming King of the forest on the way. Finally the silver shoes turned out to have teleportation powers and Dorothy and Toto went home. Relationships Family Well the Wicked Witch melted when Evergreen was just three but she still remembers her as a strong woman. She even has her magic eye. Friends One of Evergreen's closest friends is Aldepha Thrushbeard. At first, they were enemies for being a royal and a rebel but then at Legacy Day, Aldepa secretly saw her destiny. After seeing that she had to be vain and rude just to find her Prince Thrushbeard, Aldepha became a rebel. Evergreen helped with this transition,getting them closer that they have ever been before. Another close friend is Raven Queen. Not only was she Evergreen's first friend when she moved here. She was the one that showed her she didn't have to be evil. Evergreen wouldn't be the person she was today without Raven. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Land of Oz Category:Rebels